Nowhere to Hide
by Angelington
Summary: With Will Turner's curse broken, the Flying Dutchman is left without a captain. Captain Turner's act of abandoning his post will not go unpunished by Calypso... (For the James Norrington fans out there)
1. Chapter 1

**(To the people that decide to read this... The story picks up toward the end of Pirates of the Caribbean 5, Dead Men Tell No Tales. The end credit scene at the end of the movie is crucial to you understanding this. Even so, we aren't sure what that scene meant and as I see it, being a fan and a writer I am allowed to make up ideas on where it could lead. I 100% don't believe this is what the directors are going to do but it really shouldn't matter as this is a fanfiction, a story for fun. So please no hating because you don't think it goes with the movies ect ect. Do, however, feel free to give construction criticism and give me comments. I write these stories for the Pirates of the Caribbean fans out there, and hope some of you at least will enjoy this. Let's see where the wind takes us, shall we maties?)**

The waves lapped gently at the edge of the sand, softly filling in the footprints leading up the coast to the buildings above. It was hard to imagine that the place had once been a beautiful port, with people bustling here and there, trees, children running in the street, horses and carriages…

For it was silent as a grave, despite the occasional creak of wood when the sea breeze ruffled through. The buildings lay in cold, murky shadows, slowly decaying, crumbling with no one to stop them.

Who could live in a place like this? Who's footprints stepped on the sand and wandered through the empty cobblestone streets in the dark? I will tell you. A man, doomed to an eternity of suffering in a place of torment. Of solitude. Perhaps you remember him. James Norrington.

…

James wasn't sure if he was sleeping or hallucinating. He had been in this place so long it was hard to distinguish anything. A sense of time, reality…How long had he been here? A year? A decade?

The Locker did it's job well. Forcing him to watch as his beloved Port Royal rotted away before his very eyes. At first he had told himself not to be so concerned, the real Port Royal was safe and sound and as beautiful as ever. But of course, it had been so long now…who was to say this wasn't the 'real' Port Royal? The one he remembered so well…who was to say that all the citizens he'd looked after and protected weren't dead, vanished, gone.

All but one.

She came sometimes...she had come now. It was what woke James from his slumber—if he truly was asleep. She walked the streets tantalisingly, her blonde hair waving lightly in the breeze, a playful smile curved on her lips.

He'd given up chasing her long ago. Even if she was real, he never could catch her. She was always just around the next corner, the next bend…just out of his grasp…before she vanished. Instead he stood and watched as she battered her eyelashes. "What's the matter, James? Don't you miss me?"

No…she wasn't real. But the pain that flashed through the former Admiral's green eyes, stung his heart at her words certainly was.

Elizabeth Swann was her name. Or, the name of the real woman this figure was impersonating. He had loved her…very much.

James spun away now, walking down the deserted streets to the black sea. Trust the bloody Locker to remind him every second of the rest of eternity what he wanted to forget most. That Elizabeth wasn't his. She was married to a pirate. A blacksmith. A common boy. Will Turner.

Oh, he could have forced her to marry him. It would have been easy for a man of his postion…but he could not. The happiness in her eyes when she looked at the boy had been too much for him. For not matter how much he tried, he knew she'd never look at him in that same way. And so he'd let her go…but not without paying a price.

The ache in his heart was wearing him thin. The proud naval officer people used to remember was no longer the man who stood at the edge of the water, staring up at the blinking stars. Eternity had awhile to go yet.

"James…"

He ignored the whispering voice. Many strange things transpired here…and he'd taught himself it was better if he pretended they weren't happening.

"James Norrington…"

Something touched his shoulder. He tensed and spun. Hallucinations didn't have warmth.

Standing behind him was a dark-skinned woman, her black hair framing her face. She was watching his reaction with an expression unreadable to James. Despite the slight look of pity.

"You don't know me." She stated finally, noticing his apparently confusion and bewilderment. "No doubt it must be strange for you. After so long isolated."

"I'm not that alone." He murmured quietly, wondering if he was dreaming. But there was no Elizabeth, so perhaps not…

She smiled, a knowing smile. Giving James an almost eerie feeling. She was right, he did not know her. But she seemed to know him. "Who are you?"

"If I told you, I don't think you would listen to what I have to say…"

"So I shouldn't trust you?" James answered bluntly, still suspicious. Nothing good happened in this place...nothing good had happened to him at all.

"I did not say that….but if you would rather stay here in your torment I will leave." She turned, but James grabbed her arm swiftly.

"No, don't."

She smiled again, for a moment, but then her face turned gravely serious. "I have watched you, from the moment you came into this place. You had a touch of destiny about you…many years have passed and nothing happened. But I am never wrong. Will Turner has given up his duty as captain of the Flying Dutchman. The ship must always have a captain. And if that captain should fail to do his duty, to ferry the souls of the dead to the other side…he be cursed."

James' mind was reeling as he listened, trying to take it in. He was having flashbacks of his past, of his life on the other side of this ocean. He blinked, feeling his head start to thump. So Jones had been killed, and young William had taken his place... "What happened to Elizabeth?" he interrupted, cutting the strange woman off.

"Ah…" she sighed. "Mrs Turner missed him very much…his son too."

"They had a son?" James felt his mouth go dry.

"Mmm..." the dark-haired woman nodded slowly. "It was him that broke the curse for his father, setting him free to go home to his family. To leave his duty as captain and go unpunished."

James swallowed suddenly, feeling like his head was turning to sand. Was he understanding this correctly? Or had all this time—years according to this woman—in the Locker turned his brain to mush? "What does this have to do with me?"

"You must captain the Flying Dutchman." Her voice took on a forceful tone, her eyes flashing. There was no disagreeing with her. "And payback Will Turner for what he has done."

James blinked and turned his head away for a moment, gazing out over the dark water. Go back…captain the Flying Dutchman, payback William Turner…see Elizabeth again.

Early on he'd dreamt and hoped that this day would come, that he could go back. But now the idea left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Why did you choose me?" his voice was hostile, "The Dutchman can't have a new captain unless the heart has been stabbed." Yet deep down he knew the answer.

"With the curse broken, many things have changed…" the woman stared at him for a long time. "The trident has put many things in the past. But Will Turner must not go unpunished for what he has done. You must be the next captain. You must put things right."

"Why?" James spun to look at her.

"Because you are the only one who can do this…you know why. The hurt, the anger he has caused you…"

"Stop." James rasped, swallowing the hot lump forming in his throat. He couldn't handle her hashing it all out. He was barely able to handle this.

"You must be the captain." She repeated firmly. "You must put things right."

James was silent for a long moment, staring out at the waves, the dark water and letting his mind whirl. Why should Turner be allowed to settle down and enjoy his wife? Neglecting the duties he'd signed up for when James was stuck in torment because of him? "I'll do it." He decided finally, a fresh burst of anger swelling in his chest. "Take me there."


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent…eerily silent. James was rather used to quiet after being stuck in the Locker for god-knows how long. He stood in the large cabin, listening to the occasional creak of the wood, not wanting to admit he was too afraid to leave the cabin and look up, to see that they were fully submerged underwater.

Yes, that's right…they were on the Flying Dutchman.

A shudder ran through him at the thought. What had happened? He had been a proud, happy naval officer. A new Lieutenant, offered a position on one of the ships journeying to the Caribbean, to help establish the new port. He had plans, big plans! Plans that would surely make his father proud of him after everything…He'd rid the seas of pirates, he'd marry a fine young woman, have a family, work his way up until he was admiral like his father! Such big plans, and he was so sure he could carry them out. Indeed things looked to be shaping up nicely. Port Royal was coming along fine, he was working with wonderful men and as a freshly minted Commodore he proposed to the Governor's daughter….

It had been so close…so damn close. Right at the edge of his fingers. And then just like that the rope slipped, and he tried to grasp it back, he tried so hard! At one point he thought he'd fastened it tightly again, Elizabeth had agreed to marry him. Yet he should have known…he guessed her heart wasn't really in it. But she assured him it was, she promised him!

James clenched his jaw and gripped the edge of the desk, staring down at the grains in the wood and feeling something start to squeeze him from inside.

It had all gone downhill from there. After letting Sparrow escape to please Elizabeth and her new fiancé, he chased the pirate mercilessly. Foolishly. They went through a hurricane. He'd lost all his men, and the ship…and resigned as Commodore. He spent his time in Tortuga drinking himself sick—for rum never agreed with him—trying to forget about everything he'd lost. And he thought nothing could be as bad as this. But it got far, far worse.

James didn't want to recall, but the memories flashed through his head clear as day and he couldn't stop them. Signing up for Jack's crew, stealing the heart, earning a place with Beckett back in the navy. He thought he'd done it, he thought he'd gotten his life back! But he'd been so, so wrong…

His pride and joy, the British Navy was corrupted by Cutler Beckett. That man was worse than any pirate James knew of. He had everyone underneath his thumb, and whoever found out a little too much or stopped being useful, was eliminated at once.

James found it out the hard way, after losing his dear friend Weatherby Swann. Yet he only found out after running into Elizabeth on the Flying Dutchman—the very ship under his feet. Suddenly it all started to click and James had felt himself start to crumble as everything he'd hoped in believed in was soured. Suddenly there was no black and white.

And so he'd let Elizabeth and her crew free, knowing he would never have her, that his father would be ashamed of him, that he was worthless and he'd trusted in—believed in—a lie of Beckett's.

James ran a hand gingerly against his stomach, knowing there was a thick, ugly scar underneath his clothes that haunted him and reminded him of everything. He just…he just wanted to forget!

But the Locker had reminded him, everyday, every moment. And now…Now he was Captain of a pirate ship, going out to seek revenge on the man who had stolen Elizabeth from him and then had the audacity to abandon his post as Captain.

James hardly recognised himself. This wasn't the excited, optimistic Lieutenant who had left England…this man was bitter and angry. In fact…James didn't want to recognise himself. That Lieutenant was gone—killed—along with the Commodore and all his hopes and dreams. Why did he need to keep acting and thinking like that same man? He had no dreams. He had nothing! Which meant he had nothing to lose…only things to gain. He would take back what was his.

"It was all stolen from me." He spat, green eyes flaming like a forest on fire. His gaze set on the charts on the desk in front of him, mapping out the seas and the routes below the ocean surface. Marked with a red X was the place they were headed. His fingers curled tightly on the edge of the wood. "You stole from me, William Turner! You stole everything that should have been mine! And you will pay… you will pay a heavy price."

All the bitterness, the venom that had been held deep down for so long poured out of the former officer in a tidal wave. The cold, blackness that squeezed his heart engulfed him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will! Will Turner!"

Henry bleary opened his eyes hearing a door slam and footsteps on the floorboards. His father's footsteps. It was a blissful feeling, them all being together…with Carina too. A faint smiled curved at his lips, but it turned to a frown hearing his mother's pleas.

"Will, just tell me what's going on!"

His father's hushed voice sounded down the hall, Henry couldn't quite make out the words. He flicked the covers back and got up, opening his bedroom door. Will looked anxious, and had a hand on Elizabeth's arm, her expression was also troubled. They glanced up hearing their son.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked warily.

Will glanced back at Elizabeth but she looked away, apparently deciding he could answer. "We're in trouble, someone's after us." Will answered finally, "We have to leave."

"Leave?" Henry's tone was both shocked and defensive. They couldn't leave! This was his home! Where they belonged—all of them. Together. "We can't leave!"

"We *are* leaving." Will replied firmly, his tone suggesting no one argue. "Grab what's important to you." He then turned to Elizabeth, softening. "Can you ready The Song?"

She nodded silently, looking reluctant before pulling herself together and brushing past.

Henry was getting more and more upset with every moment that passed. "Why are we taking Mum's ship?"

Will swallowed, and his brown gaze sparkled with something that made Henry nervous. "The Dutchman is gone."

"Gone?"

Will didn't stick around to reply, he moved in the direction Elizabeth had, calling over his shoulder. "Tell Carina and meet us down by the water."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to feel. Will had explained to her what had happened during the night, but surely it had…just been a dream? Her husband was convinced otherwise. Most likely he was just being overprotective now his family was all together. Except there was the issue with the Dutchman… She glanced up as Will boarded her ship—the one she'd kept. The other two ships she'd gifted to her first mate after Henry was born, deciding she wanted to settle. But she kept The Song, knowing Sao Feng would want her to. "Where are we going?"

"We're finding a connection of Jack Sparrow's." Will answered simply, undoing the sails in swift movement. While Elizabeth had mostly stayed off the sea for the last few years, Will had done the opposite. He was at home on the ship, and as he turned his face to the breeze and gazed out at the horizon for a split second, Elizabeth wondered regretfully, if he missed being captain of the Dutchman. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes. Don't sound so disgusted, I know you'd love to see him again." Will turned back to her and gave a knowing smile. "Besides," the smile vanished. "I have no doubt whatever is happening right now has something to do with that bloody pirate."

Elizabeth silently agreed. Didn't it always? "How are you planning on tracking him down exactly? The last time you did this, you ended up almost getting eaten." She folded her arms and raised a slender brow.

"One, that was over fifteen years ago." Will shouted at her from the rigging. "Two, if there's anything to know, this connection will be able to tell us."

"What connection?" Elizabeth yelled back, "Do you mean friend?!"

Will climbed down before answering. "She's not a friend of his." He answered rather dryly.

Elizabeth just looked confused. "Who is she?"

"Someone I happened to pick up on a deserted island a while ago and drop her off in Tortuga." Will glanced up toward the cliffs, searching for Henry and Carina's figures. "Where is the daft boy…we need to leave."

Elizabeth decided Will wasn't going to fully explain. She supposed she'd better wait until they got there. "How do you know where she is?"

"She told me where she'd be if I ever needed her."

…..

Angelica Teach sat in the musty, dark corner of the tavern, watching the various pirates drift in the door and get pushed out—sometimes through the windows. She ignored it all, her hat pulled down to shade her eyes, her ears blocking out the sounds of drunk laughter and smashing bottles. She stared down at the crumpled, dog-eared piece of paper in her lap. She ran her thumb over the smearing ink, regret staining her gaze as her eyes rested on the two figures in the sketch. She missed him…in a stupid way. Because the young girl who had believed he was telling the truth was still deep inside her. 'You were wrong!' she reminded herself fiercely, stuffing the paper into her coat pocket. 'Do not make the same mistake yet again!'

Besides, Jack Sparrow hadn't come back for her since killing her father and dumping her on a deserted island. And last she'd heard, he had his crew and the Pearl. Happy. Without her.

Angelica clenched her jaw slightly, darting her eyes to the door of the tavern, as if hoping the mischievous Captain would walk through the doors. She was so, so stupid. Though, she did have quite a bit to say to him next time their paths crossed…

"Angelica Teach?"

She spun to face the owner of the voice, her hand going to her sword hilt, not aware that someone had come up behind her. However once she met his gaze she relaxed. "Captain Turner. It's been awhile." Her gaze swept curiously over the blonde woman with him.

"This is Elizabeth," Will introduced briefly, sitting across the table from her and glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "We're looking for some information on Jack."

Angelica lent back, crossing her legs and regarding the couple silently for a good, long moment. Yes…this made sense. Will knew she was a good, reliable source of information about the Captain. The thing was, she didn't just kowtow to the demands of everyone.

Will seemed to know this and so he quickly explained, about his ship disappearing one night, then an unexpected, dark visitor another night, how he and his family had left. "I need to know what's going on. And I think it has to do with Jack." He finished finally, glancing at her hopefully, slightly pleadingly.

Angelica had listened with interest, yet she shook her head. "I do not think Jack is the cause of your problems."

Will didn't looked convinced, but he didn't argue about it. "Do you know where he is?"

"Sailing the Caribbean quite happily on the Black Pearl." Angelica shrugged. "Since his little adventure with your son and Hector's daughter he has not been up to much."

"That's a surprise." Elizabeth muttered dryly.

Angelica's eyes glinted in agreement.

"I don't understand." Will rubbed a hand over his face. "Then…what is happening?"

"Jack may not be a part of it, but that doesn't mean he might not hold answers." Angelica reminded quietly, sitting up. "I can take you to him. We have unfinished business, between the two of us."

Will looked doubtful. "You know where he is, you want revenge, but you haven't gone to find him?"

"It's best to wait for the opportune moment. Which, in my case, is you two." Angelica got up and glanced at them over her shoulder, before heading for the back door.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances before moving after her.

"Is she joking?" Elizabeth whispered.

Will truly had no idea. She was an interesting woman, that was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're doing it wrong."

Captain Norrington sat up, suddenly wide awake at the firm, slightly annoyed voice that floated through his cabin in the night air. His hand reached for the sword on the bedside table but an invisable hand smacked it away. He flinched, scowling. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"It's me." Calypso appeared before him in her human form as Tia Dalma, arms folded, a cross expression on her face. "And you're doing it all wrong."

"Doing what wrong?" James demanded, ruffled that she would just appear like this and interrupt him of his sleep. He didn't like unexpected visitors. "I'm just doing what you told me to!"

She sighed and shook her head. "Did I tell you to do this? Or, have you twisted my words to suit what you think you want?"

"Of course not." James snapped. "You told me to punish Will Turner. That is my mission, my job, I will make him suffer for what he's done—"

"To his duty—or to you?" Tia interrupted quietly, and James hesitated, uncertainty flickering in his gaze. Then it hardened. "You gave me this duty because you told me I was the best person! Have you changed your mind? Do not you trust me anymore?" his words held a threatening tone and he got up, reaching for his sword again.

"No." Tia insisted flatly, not at all intimidated by him. "This is not what you were meant to do—hunting down innocent men, threatening a family, causes havoc across the seas…there is too much hatred and darkness in you."

"If you want me to change. Then Turner and Sparrow must be eliminated." James' tone was deathly cold. "Everything you see here? It's because of *him*!"

Tia Dalma examined him for a very long moment before beckoning softly. "Come, let me show you something…"

James took a step after her and they appeared in a familiar place, a familiar setting. Port Royal…the docks. Elizabeth! And…Jack…his gaze hardened as he recalled what had happened. Elizabeth insisting for Jack's freedom just for saving her. "Why did you bring me here?"

Tia Dalma grasped his hand and opened his fingers. A compass appeared.

"You brought me here to bring me a broken compass?" James glared at her. This place brought back painful and bitter memories. He wanted to leave.

"No. It's not broken." Tia Dalma pointed in the direction the needle was. "It leads you to what you want the most…"

James followed her gaze and nearly spat. "Jack Sparrow." Of course…Jack was to blame for all of this! He wouldn't have lost Elizabeth to Will if this had happened….

"No." Tia corrected once more, walking forward and through the frozen captain with James in tow. "Do you see?"

The compass still pointed in the same place….out at the horizon.

"What you want most…is not Sparrow. It is someone who understands you, someone who you can share your life with…Sparrow was—is—an object merely in the way of you finding this."

James went quiet, staring out to sea and feeling emotions he'd suppressed burning inside his chest. When he spoke, it was more like the broken, naval man he had been—was, deep down inside. "I don't understand."

"I think you do." Tia Dalma smiled softly. "This path you tread, is not what you truly want, James Norrington…"

"Captain? Captain!" Voices snapped him from the vision. His crew. Norrington blinked and found himself back in his cabin, with a soft voice whispering in his ear…

"A touch of destiny…."

He blinked, brushing it off as a weird dream and yanked open the cabin door. "What in the blazes is going on?!"

"We've acquired something of interest." The first mate licked his lips as if it was tasty. "A prisoner. It's a woman. Says she's a friend of Jack Sparrow's..."


	5. Chapter 5

Angelica stood on the deck of the ship, ignoring the snide comments made by cursed crew members around her. She stared straight ahead, recalling the situation that had placed her on this ship…and perhaps wondering if she'd acted too hastily.

Will Turner had been very impressed with her for finding Jack in less than two days. Finding the captain had been the easy part, none of them had bargained on a good solid five hours worth of arguing and explaining. Jack didn't seem too keen to believe Will at first, or do anything about it. Until Elizabeth pointed out that since the Dutchman was stolen, the Pearl could just as well be taken away. The problem was, by who? And more arguing had started. Eventually it boiled down to the fact that they needed to find out. And seemingly the only way, was to have someone—one of them—get taken prisoner and find out exactly what was going on.

"I'll go." Will had insisted instantly, in fact it was his idea to begin with. "The Dutchman is my command, my duty…"

"Will, no! You can't just leave!" Elizabeth and Henry both were objecting strongly to the idea.

Jack didn't really care who it was, as long as it wasn't him. "Someone must sacrifice." He reminded, trying to sound sorrowful and burdened. Angelica suppressed the urge to splutter, yet something inside her was pained watching Elizabeth's anxious expression. Will had only just been reunited with his wife, his son, they didn't want him to go…and who knew what would happen on a god-forsaken ship such as the Dutchman. Silently, Angelica was sick and tired of it all…she wanted what Will had. Yet she couldn't have it. She was a pirate, she couldn't settle, couldn't stay in one place for long. Yet perhaps…if she had something to make her stay…

She had shaken those thoughts away. "I'll go." She interrupted, stopping everyone in their tracks. All eyes turned on her. Jack looked absolutely blown away. "Angie?"

"I'm going." She pursed her lips, knowing she had no reason not to, nothing to hold her back. She didn't have anything—anyone…to lose. "Tell me what you want me to do."

They'd all exchanged uneasy glances, and Will wasn't happy in the least, but their doubt, their concern only made Angelica more fired up. This is what she *must* do! With darkness spreading across the ocean, and time running out, they scrambled up a suitable—but outrageous plan and Angelica took a row boat into the waves. The others had watched from the railing as her small rowboat and lantern slowly disappeared into the foggy night.

And so far, the plan had worked. Angelica now stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, a prisoner, waiting for the unknown captain to decide her fate. She only hoped it was something useful like the brig and not instant death.

The double doors of the cabin suddenly swung open, a tall, broad silhouette stood in the doorway. "What in the blazes is going on?!"

"We've found someone adrift at sea, a lost maiden…a new prisoner, captain."

A couple crewmen sniggered at the first mate's comment. Angelica stood silently, not really bothered by the sneering. Her eyes didn't leave the figure in the doorway, trying to make out features in the faint lantern light. Then he stepped forward, and two piercing green eyes locked with her gaze. He came over, slowly, Angelica resisted the urge to take a step back as he regarded her a moment. He was tall, yes, very intimidating, yet for all the show, the impressive figure…there was something not quite right….

"What are you looking at?" his sharp tone jolted her slightly, his eyes hard and jaw set. He gave her a final, almost sneering look before turning away. "Lock her in the brig, I'll deal with her later."

Angelica watched as he pushed open the doors to his cabin and hid himself away. The harsh words hadn't frightened her. She had seen something in his eyes, a reflection, of someone she knew very well…Yet she almost didn't want to believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Whoopppp! It's been such a long time since I updated this story but I re-read through it the other day after being inspired by one of my friends writing someone on here so I've written another chapter!**_

 ** _Let me know if you want me to continue!_**

James Norrington strode down the stairs to the brig with confidence and pose learned from being in a high position in the Royal Navy. However what he was intending to do—what he was doing—and his appearance were nothing like his former self…

But it had been a long, long time since he'd been a proud officer. Many years in the brig had broken him down to a shell, a shell that was now filled with bitterness and anger to the past.

He stopped in front of the cell holding the prisoner, his arms folded neatly behind his back and feet together. Despite all those years, despite what he was becoming, some old habits couldn't die.

"I know why you're here."

Angelica Teach looked up from her little corner where she was attempting to ignore the water dripping on her head from above deck. "I highly doubt you do." She replied coolly, not giving him the respect or satisfaction of standing up to face him. If he was trying to intimidate her, it wouldn't work. She'd faced far worse men.

James clenched his fists, his green eyes sparking briefly.

Angelica tried not to smile at his irritation, turning her head back to the rather uninteresting wall in front of her. "But feel free to guess…although if you have any pride at all, I wouldn't."

"Don't insult me." He spat. "There are many other things I could have done instead of locking you down here—do not tempt me to try them."

"Trust me, I've seen it all."

James slammed both hands on the iron bars, causing Angelica to flinch. "You have no idea who I am."

She got up at this point, turning very slowly and walking over to face him. He stared down at her, chest heaving, eyes boring into her. Those eyes…

"No." she replied. "*You* don't know who you are."

He blinked, and for a brief moment—almost too quick for anyone to notice—his eyes clouded with something. Regret.

Then he spun away, straightened himself, and turned his head. "You're here for information."

"If you believe that, why didn't you kill me?" Angelica could play this game all day. She knew why. Despite his threats, despite his attempts at terrifying her…he didn't have the guts to carry anything out.

When he clenched his jaw and said nothing, only breathed heavily through his nose, it only confirmed what she already knew.

"You're not a pirate." She tilted her head a little. "You captain the Flying Dutchman—you stole Will Turner's ship. You threaten the seas. You threaten me. But do not carry those threats out." Her hazel eyes ran over his tall, broad figure. His clothes looked like he'd looted them from a drunk in a tavern—except for something on the jacket that glittered faintly in the sliver of light coming in from above deck. A single button on his cuff sleeve. Perhaps the jacket was stolen, too…but the way he stood, shoulders back, feet together, head high...she doubted it. "You were a naval off—"

She didn't finish the sentence. James lunged forward, crashing into the iron bars and bending them with his weight. He curled his lips back almost in a snarl, fingers curled like he was ready to rip the door open. "You think I am a coward. That I won't fulfil my threats? Keep testing me, woman. If you dare."

Despite her shock, Angelica didn't budge when he spat in her face. She stared into his flaming eyes, deep into them. "Or," she stated quietly, "I can sit in my cell silently and do nothing and listen. I will get my information." She turned away. "Kill me, if you like. But once I am dead you will have nothing to bargain with."

James stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing, not wanting to believe that she was doing this…she was winning at a game he'd attempted to set up!

'You're no pirate.' The words echoed in his head. He pushed himself off the cell door, shaking them away.

"Whoever sent you, once you don't return, they'll come looking for you."

"You don't know that." She echoed the very words he thought, which sent a bolt of anger and terror through him.

He stood there, chest heaving, with no idea of what to do.

"Come now, Captain…surely all those years in the English Navy taught you-"

"DON'T speak of that again." His voice cracked through the air like a whip, harsh enough Angelica shut her mouth, her heart beating fast. "No. I am not a pirate. But I am not an officer." He took a few steps toward the stairs, feeling his heart start to ache. He let the cold seep inside it even more, numbing it, supressing the pain.

'Not anymore.'

"What happened?" the woman's voice stopped him in his tracks, as suddenly everything came crashing through the barrier in his mind, breaking through every wall and flooding him with so many memories and emotions.

His hand subconsciously moved to his stomach.

"What…happened?" he didn't turn to look at her, but Angelica noticed every muscle in him tighten. "I learned that there's no point in trying to be good, and perfect…that everything you love gets taken away leaving you raw and alone. Because all those people you thought cared? Turns out." He snorted, giving a short, bitter laugh. "They don't. They only cared for your job, your position, your pay. They just wanted to use you."

He turned his head toward her, his eyes glittering menacingly in the dark light. "I learned that working hard and being the best man you can be doesn't get you everything you wanted. That someone else just comes along and steals it right from under your fingers. That's what happened…and so I'm back to take what should have been mine! And no one will stop me this time." He strode back over to the cell, a sneer on his face. "Is that the information you wanted, dear?"


End file.
